Underdeveloped
by thisismargie
Summary: All Tim wanted was a picture. He got pictures, among other things.
1. Chapter 1

_This has been eating at me for days and I finally got around to posting it, yes. This is literally my first JayTim fic and it's probably horrible but here. Not all the events in this are exactly in order or correct but this is how the story came to me so yeah. Just go with it please._

* * *

_Walkin' along because the night is dead..._

"One-fifty, please." Tim handed a five-dollar bill to the cashier. "Thank you, three-fifty is your change."

"Thanks," he mumbled as he walked out the door tearing off the corner of his bag of gummy bears.

He stepped onto the crowded sidewalk of downtown Gotham. Tim was still getting used to the amount of people that inhabited the streets during the day. He usually got to see Gotham at night and, while Gotham never slept, there were still people out but not like this. Gotham definitely looked a lot different during the day, too. The city was still dark and the skies still polluted, but the atmosphere was substantially lighter. It was the weekend, too. Kids were out with their families. It was a warmer day in the spring. It was like a different city.

He was lucky to even be out today. His photography teacher assigned them homework to fill up a roll of film with whatever caught their eye. Nothing caught his eye in the manor anymore, so it was the perfect opportunity to get out and go explore the city during the day. At first Bruce objected, but after a lot of convincing and pouting (Tim got a bit out of character for this one) Bruce finally let him go. And now, his roll of film was halfway filled up with strange architecture, wildlife and odd things.

Across the street from the convenience store was an old church. It was so old, the city just built up around it, as it was labeled a "historical landmark" in Gotham. People still attended service there on Sundays but every other day it was empty. No one went in and no one came out. Except Tim saw the boarded up window from the one time someone did get in and out. That was when he and Batman had to break in because this guy was going to set it on fire, claiming the priest raped him when he was six and he wanted his revenge. He never found out if it was true or not, but it was enough to make sure Tim never set foot in that church, or any church for that matter.

He thought it was strange how the church contrasted with the rest of the city. Surrounding it were skyscrapers and office building that towered however many stories high while the church reached two. Everything around it was modern and new but the church had an "eighteen-hundred feel," as Dick described it. The rest of the city was huge, for giants. The church was compact and tiny.

Stuffing the bag of gummy bears into his jean pocket, Tim walked towards the edge of the sidewalk, stopping just before it met the street, and focused his camera on the church. After he snapped the picture, Tim noticed someone looking at him from across the street near the steps of the church. The stranger was staring at him. As the stranger brought a cigarette to his lips, Tim couldn't help but stare back. His hair was dark against his light complexion, except for one streak of white. His face was handsome, and although he couldn't see his eyes from where he was standing, he could tell they were probably amazing. Like his face. He was taller than Tim and had a slightly larger build but he didn't look too old. Seventeen or eighteen, maybe. He wore jeans and a black t-shirt, nothing flashy. Except his face, because wow. No, Tim wasn't thinking that of course.

Tim wanted to capture it though.

He lifted his camera and focused on the man. The man looked straight at the camera… and smiled.

Click.

Tim's bag of gummy bears fell out of his pocket. He quickly picked it up off the ground and just barely missed the man turning the corner. He wasn't sure why but he began to walk in that direction, running across the street when there weren't any cars coming. He ran down the street, turning the same corner and just barely missing him turn into an alleyway. He had a look on his face that almost dared Tim to follow him. And that's what Tim did.

What if he was a serial killer? What if Bruce was sending spies to check up on him? Robin kicked in and made him actually think about what he was doing. When Tim didn't like the possible outcomes, he completely blocked Robin out and turned into the alleyway. Where the man was standing against the wall, waiting for him.

Tim's heart skipped a beat. His eyes were green.

"Following me?" The man asked with a smirk.

Tim almost didn't respond because his _voice_. It was perfect. Deep and husky. Tim could hear the amusement in his voice. "Kind of…"

Oh man, that was stupid.

"Really." He walked towards Tim, stopping just a few inches away from him. Looking down, he smiled. "I noticed you taking pictures."

Tim blushed. "Yeah."

"What for?" Tim could smell the smoke from his clothes.

"A homework assignment. I have to fill up a roll of film."

"Of what?"

"Anything that catches my eye," Tim tried to say with as much of a flirty tone that he could muster up.

And it worked, he guessed, because Tim noticed a hint of a blush on the man's face.

"What's your name?"

"Tim. Yours?"

"Jason."

"Jason." Hm. It sounded familiar. "You look like a Jason."

Oh God, what did he just say.

Jason raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner. "I look like a Jason."

"Yeah."

"How so?"

"There's just some people that have names that don't suit them at all. Jason suits you, though. I couldn't imagine you with another name."

"I think I'm supposed to be flattered."

"It was a compliment."

"Then I'm flattered, Tim. Your name suits you, too."

Time smiled. "Thanks."

There was a moment of silence before any of them spoke again.

"So… I caught your eye."

"You did."

"Did you even take the picture?"

"Mhmm." Tim took the camera out of his pocket. "I'd show you, but it's not developed yet."

"That's fine. I probably look horrible anyway."

"No, I think you came out perfect," Tim mumbled, grinning.

Jason bit his lip. "Maybe you can show me?"

Tim opened his mouth and closed it again. Was he asking to see him again?

"Maybe I can."

"I'd like to see the rest of the pictures, too. If you don't mind."

"It's fine," Tim blurted a little too quickly. "I mean, sure."

"Cool." Jason looked right into his eyes. "When can I see you?"

"Uh." Tim could feel his face warm again. "Are you available Monday?"

"After school?"

"Yeah."

"Of course." Jason smiled. "I'll pick you up."

"You drive?"

"You don't?"

"Not a lot."

"Why not?"

"''s not my thing."

"Driving's not your thing."

"I don't like to drive."

"Hm." Jason smiled at him. Just as he was about to say something, his phone rang. "Sorry, a friend of mine. Hold on."

Tim nodded.

"Hello? Kori, hey. Yeah, I'm downtown actually… Who, Roy? Tell him he can go to-" He smiled apologetically at Tim. "Alright, fine. I'll be there soon."

"Nice set of friends you got there," Tim joked.

"Tch. Yeah."

"Girlfriend?"

"If you mean girl that is a friend, then yes."

"Mhmm."

"Seriously." Jason tucked his phone back into his pocket. "Besides," Jason started, glancing at Tim. "I play for the other team anyway."

Tim blushed for the umpteenth time.

"I have to go. But I'll pick you up after school on Monday. Promise." He took his phone out again and handed it to Tim. "Can… can I have your number? Just in case I need to, you know, text you."

"Sure." He plugged his number into Jason's contacts. It looked like he was the only Tim in his contacts so he didn't put his last name(s) and handed it back to Jason. "If I don't text back, I'm asleep."

Something sparked in Tim's heart.

"Yeah, sure." Jason grinned. Tim was beginning to really love his smile, grin, smirk, whatever it was. "Bye Tim."

There was something growing in Tim's chest.

"Bye Jason."

It was getting bigger.

* * *

_Okay. Ew. Anyway, if you wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate a review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to all my reviewers for your lovely comments. If I had time I'd reply to you all ;A; It means a lot. Well, this is the second part. I'm not sure how long this story is gonna be but its gonna be... not LOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG but... yeah lol. But here's part two. Hope you guys like it, its so cliche its, like, not even funny._

_Anyway._

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

_I build myself up and fly around in circles, waiting as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle._

When Tim got home, he swore his heart was going to burst as he reviewed the day's events. Jason's smile flashed across his mind and Tim couldn't help but outwardly smile. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he seemed familiar, though. Was it his name? Had they met before? Had Jason met Robin?

When he stepped through the door, Alfred immediately took notice of Tim's… giddiness.

"Master Tim, I take you had a nice trip?"

"I did, Alfred."

"Care to expound?"

"It's nothing really. It was just a good day."

"Of course."

Tim needed to tell somebody. He trusted Alfred, sure. It would still be strange to tell him about his… crush, however. Dick was out of the question. He'd probably try to marry them right away. He needed someone like… Babs.

"Is Babs here today?"

"I believe she's in the library."

"Thanks."

Tim practically ran up the stairs towards the library. Bursting through the doors, he Barbara almost fell out of her seat next to the window. "Holy shit, Tim. You scared me."

"Sorry, I just…" He sighed and sat in the seat across from her. "I need to tell you something important."

She closed her book. "Is it bad?"

"No! It's… actually good. I think."

"Mhm. So what's up?"

"Okay… So you know how I went downtown to take pictures today."

"Yeah."

"So you know that old church in the middle of the taller buildings?"

"Mhmm…"

He continued to tell her the whole story from how he snapped a picture of Jason to when he followed him to the alleyway and their "date" on Monday. Tim was speaking so fast it was hard to keep up.

"So wait." Barbara sat back and folded her hands on her lap. "This sounds so cliché." She laughed.

"I know, but I swear that's what happened."

"And you said his name was what?"

"Jason."

Barbara froze for a moment. "Jason…?"

"I didn't get his last name."

"Did he get yours?"

"No."

"Fair trade…"

"He just seemed so familiar."

Barbara was silent for a moment.

"As much as I want to beat you over the head for following a stranger into an alley… like what if he was a serial killer? Or Bruce sending spies out on you?"

"I know, I'm sorry. Damn."

She sighed. "You're going to see him on Monday."

"Yes."

"Bruce doesn't know, does he?"

"He's not going to find out."

"You're finally getting a bit rebellious, Timmy."

"Tch."

"All I'm going to say is be careful. I know you can take care of yourself, but still."

"I will."

"If you need anything, call me. If he touches you, I swe-"

"Babs, please."

She sighed again. "I can't believe I'm encouraging you to go behind Bruce's back and have fun."

"Thanks, you're the best," Tim joked.

"As always, don't let your guard down."

"Of course."

"Use protection."

"Babs."

* * *

Jason woke to the sun pouring in through the window. He sat up, glancing at the clock next to his bed.

Nine forty-four.

He stretched and rolled out of his bed, slipping on a pair of sweatpants that were folded and sitting on his dresser. He walked out of his room and was greeted with the smell of fresh coffee. Roy probably got up before Kori. She hated coffee. Once in the kitchen, he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Mornin', Jay."

"Morning, Roy." He lit a cigarette, bringing it to his lips and breathed in the poison.

"Coffee?"

"Please."

Roy knew exactly how Jason liked his coffee: steaming hot, three creams, three sugars. He sat it down next to Jason.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Roy must have had some good morning sex or something because it had been a while since they've been this civil towards each other. It wasn't like they hated each other. They just argued a lot. Those arguments sometimes got a bit physical. Kori called them "testosterone wars." Every once in a blue moon, though, they'd surprise each other and decide they'd make amends by making coffee or taking everyone out to breakfast. In other words, they had a love-hate relationship.

"Kori up yet?"

Roy sat down next to him with his own cup of coffee. "The Princess isn't feeling well this morning."

"Cold?"

"Might be the flu."

"Mmm." Jason took a sip of his coffee. "Hope she feels better."

"Yeah. Nothin' like a sick Kori."

"Got that right."

"You doing anything today?"

"Yeah." Jason smiled to himself and tapped his cigarette on the side of the ashtray. He was going to pick Tim up today. He was actually a little more excited than he expected. He hadn't asked anyone out on a proper date (if that's what they wanted to call it) in a very long time. "You?"

"I think I'm just gonna stay home and take care of Kori."

"Cute."

"Shut up."

They sat in silence again until they heard Kori sneeze and groan in disgust.

"Roy! Get me some Emergen-C please," she yelled from her room.

"Hold on, I'm coming!"

Jason got up, putting his now-empty coffe sup in the sink. "Well, I'm gonna shower and then I'm leaving. I'll be back later. If you guys need anything, call me."

"Sure thing. Where are you going by the way?"

"Um. I'm gonna meet a… friend."

"Mhm."

"What?"

"Use protection."

He scoffed.

* * *

When Jason got out of the shower, he spent a lot of time on his hair. A lot more time than he needed to. An hour. He even used Kori's hairdryer. When he finally got it the way he wanted it, he dressed and grabbed the car keys off the counter, leaving out the front door before Roy saw him and made fun of him for actually doing his hair.

Jason loved his car. It was a '67 Lincoln Continental in almost-perfect condition. It drove nice and the previous owner rarely ever drove it. It was a pastel yellow color, much to the amusement to Roy, but that was the original color and Jason never wanted to change it. Kori loved the color anyway. The seats were in excellent shape too, covered in vinyl. It was a little on the big side. It was wide and hard to park, so they nicknamed it "the Boat." The passenger window was jammed but that was fine. Roy usually sat there anyway. Jason put the key in the door and got in.

Once in the safety of his car, he let out a breath he'd been holding since he walked out the door. Why was he so nervous? It was just some boy. A boy who took a picture of him and had the balls to follow him into an alley. He wasn't sure if it was because he had an identity to keep hidden or because, as Tim put it, Jason had "caught his eye" and he really wanted to be the "apple of his eye." _So cheesy_, he thought. Hell, the boy was still in high school. They'd texted a bit, yeah. Nothing serious. Why was Jason even- it's only to see the pictures.

That's what he told himself all the way there. _Only to see the pictures._

To: Tim

From: Jason

On my way

From: Tim

To: Jason

Last period, I'll be out in 15

From: Jason

To: Tim

See you

Jason pulled into the crowded parking lot of Gotham Academy, filled with student and teacher's vehicles along with parents waiting to pick students up. As he found a parking spot, he (or the car) earned some glances from surrounding parents. Jason kindly smiled, keeping his eyes fixed on the front entrance of the school. When kids started pouring out of the school, he scanned the crowd for Tim.

To: Jason

From: Tim

Where are you?

To: Tim

From: Jason

Wide yellow car

He finally saw Tim and stepped out, leaning on the door. They made eye contact and Tim smiled brightly, red tinting his cheeks. He said something to a girl next to him and made his way towards the car.

"I love your car," Tim said when he finally reached it.

Jason shut his door and walked towards Tim. "Thanks. I love it, too." They looked at each other and smiled. "How was school?"

"It was good, actually. How was your day?"

"Good. Roommate has the flu; I'm hoping I don't start sneezing and shit."

"I hope so, too. It's contagious."

"We can't have you getting sick, now." Jason grinned and nodded towards the car. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Jason ran around the car and opened the door for Tim, letting Tim take his book bag off before he sat down. He shut the door carefully and ran to the other side, sliding in and starting the car. He pointed at Tim's bag. "You can put that in the back, you know."

"It's fine."

"You sure?"

"Mhmm." Tim pursed his lips. "Hey, Jason."

"Hm?" Jason turned in his seat and carefully backed out of the parking space

"I hope this doesn't ruin the magic, but how old are you?" Tim asked as he put on his seatbelt.

"Magic?" Jason laughed. "I just turned eighteen, actually. You?"

"I'm turning seventeen next month."

"Why, do I look old?" Jason joked. He put the car into drive and began to drive out of the parking lot.

"Pfft. No. I was just curious. I kind of figured you'd be older."

"You had a whole weekend to figure out how old I was and you never asked."

"I had more important things to think about."

Jason put his hand on his heart and pouted. "I'm deeply hurt, Tim."

"While one of those things on my mind was you, your age was not."

Jason felt the corners of his lips curl up into a smile.

"You could've asked me anything."

"Yeah, I didn't."

"And you hopped into a car with a complete stranger. I'm starting to worry about you already."

"Don't."

"Doesn't look like I need to." Jason made a left out of the lot. "Where to, my dear?"

"Anywhere, really."

"How 'bout we get some lunch. Is it lunch for you? Then we can decide from there."

"That's fine. I can show you the pictures while we eat. Is that okay?"

"That's totally fine."

"I think you're going to love them."

* * *

_Please review :3 *throws hugs & kisses*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry I updated so late, ugh. Been really busy but here :D This one is kinda short. Hopefully the next one is longer. I hope this will get better after this so yeah. Anyway. Enjoy :)_

_And btw: Thanks for all the reviews, guys._

* * *

After ordering their food, Tim pulled a wide white binder out of his book bag and set it on the table. He opened it, flipping through plastic pages filled with photos of color and in black and white. There were sections divided by tabs with dates on them. When Tim got to the last section he said, "These are the pictures I took that day." Tim pushed the binder towards Jason.

Jason pulled it towards him, ghosting his fingers across the photos in fear he'd damage them if he applied too much pressure. They were all in black and white. At the bottom of each photo was a strip of white with a brief description of a word or two. He flipped through each page, admiring each photo, until he got to the last one. There was only one photo and it was the one of him. At the bottom it read "Jason."

"I get my own page, how special."

"I put your photo in last because I developed yours last."

"Why?"

"Saved the best for last, I guess." Tim rested his arms on the table, half-smiling. "Yours came out really nice."

"I don't know if I should thank my face or your amazing picture taking skills."

"Thank both." Tim shifted in his seat. "I wish I'd taken a color photo, your eyes would've looked amazing. I-" Did he say that out loud?

"Thanks. I honestly hate when people take pictures of me but if you were the only one who took pictures of me, I think I'd be your personal model."

Tim bit his lip. "Would you mind me taking one now?"

"Now?" Jason glanced around the restaurant. Not that many people. "No, I don't mind."

"I just- the lighting was nice. And… you look…" He reached down into his bag, pulling his camera out to hide his blush. "Nice."

They stared at each other in silence until the waitress interrupted them. Her name was Kelly. She was actually really nice. She put their food down, careful of the photos, and asked if they needed anything else. Once she was gone, Jason moved their plates a little out of their way.

"Take the picture."

"Now."

"Yeah." He blew some hair out of his face.

Tim nodded. He took one more glance around the restaurant and raised the camera, leaning back so he could get Jason's shoulders and up. "Ready?"

"Should I smile?"

"No. Just look at me."

"Is it a color photo?"

Tim focused on Jason's face.

"Yes."

Tim put his finger on the button.

"Okay."

Jason's green eyes illuminated Tim's brain.

Click.

He let his arms fall a little and met Jason's eyes with his own, no longer hidden behind the camera.

For a moment, nothing made sense. Everything about this seemed surreal. Neither one of them knew what to say to the other. To Tim, Jason was the perfect model. He knew how to angle himself; he knew how to simply be. To Jason, Tim was the perfect photographer. He knew when the moment was right. He knew what to capture.

At that moment, Tim, the photographer, captured Jason's, the perfect model, heart. And Jason was fine with that for once. He hadn't let anyone grab a hold of him like this before, in fear he'd be taken advantage of. But, for some reason, he just knew that Tim wouldn't (couldn't, he's so tiny) do that to him and probably wouldn't try. And if he did try, Jason might even enjoy it.

Tim almost didn't mind. He knew this was dangerous, everything about it. He still didn't know Jason. If he got too close, anything could happen. Anything bad could happen. He wanted to keep everyone safe: him, Jason, everyone. And at the same time, he wanted to take a chance and not worry for once. Not in a bad way, at least.

Jason broke eye contact, moving their plates of still warm food in front of them again. "How was it?"

"It was good." Tim's heart dropped a little. Maybe it was just a picture to Jason, but Tim swore that it was imprinted into his brain or something. Smiling, he put his camera down beside them and began to eat.

"I guess it's going to join the other picture on my own personal page, huh." Jason nodded at the white binder.

"Mhmm." Tim's mouth was filled with food, but it didn't stop him from grinning.

"Did anyone else see it?" He tried to sound not suspicious.

"Just, like, 2 friends. Pfft. Steph wouldn't leave me alone all period. Once she saw it, she was all 'who is that?!' and 'he's so cute!' and stuff and kept trying to take my binder."

"Did she ever succeed?"

"Obviously not. We have it now, right?"

"She'd keep it? I wonder about you _and_ your friends."

"She wouldn't. It'd require effort."

They both laughed, continuing their conversation of nothing in particular. Jason came to learn that while Tim rarely swore and was the shyest thing in the world, he was hilarious. He wasn't stupidly funny, but funny. He didn't give himself enough credit, though, on anything, which Jason hated because Tim was wonderful and perfect. He refused to believe so, however.

"Trust me, I'm far from perfect."

"No, you're like an angel that fell out of the sky and can't find its way home. You haven't earned your wings yet." Jason made flapping motions with his arms for effect.

Sipping on his strawberry milkshake, Tim almost choked on laughter. "What? That's cheesy."

"But it's true."

"And what are you?"

"Hmm." Resting his hand on Tim's, he looked to the ceiling in fake thought. "I'm just a mortal and they're going to write a novel about us."

"Ew. Did you read that one series?" Tim slightly blushed at the contact, but never wavered for once.

"That is the one I'm referring to."

"But neither of them were mortals."

"Fine. Jeez. They'll make a movie like 'Another Cinderella Story' but it'll be called 'aaaannnndddd Another Cinderella Story' about the same shit. And I can be Cinderella."

"I wanted to be Cinderella."

And another thing: Tim was seriously a princess. Not even joking.

"Fine. You can be Cinderella. I'll find your glass slipper or a pair of clear chucks or something."

"Oh my God."

* * *

After finishing up, Jason paid the bill after Tim swore he'd pay but, the gentleman that Jason was, he banned Tim from paying from the bill. Ever.

"How the hell can you ban me from paying a bill?!" Tim asked, yanking the seatbelt over his chest.

Jason followed suit, only less forceful. "Woah, did you just swear?"

"Yes."

"Well, since you opted to being Cinderella, I'm Prince Charming now and I'm going to pay the bill."

Tim was seriously stunned. Thoughts of a relationship and hugs and occasional kisses flew through his mind. That's what to expect when someone becomes a princess, right? Was it even okay to think that yet? Were they there yet? Was Tim the official Cinderella in Jason's life?

"Okay."

"Okay? You're not arguing with me now, is that still you?"

Tim cracked a smile. "Yes. I'm just going to be a good Cinderella."

"Great. I'll be a great Prince Charming."

Tim had Jason drop him off at Barbara's house. He wasn't going to risk Bruce finding out about this (stupid security cameras at the gates) so he lied and told Jason he lived with his aunt over on the North side. Jason bought it. He parked in front of the said apartment building, turning the car off. "I swear I'm not gonna follow you."

"I never said you were." Tim took his seat belt off, trying to figure out if Jason did know a little more than he should, but dismissing it. "Why, would you like to follow me?"

"What? No."

Tim grabbed his bag from the backseat. He'd decided he'd put it back there when they got back in the car. He didn't want to look awkward.

"Today was fun."

"Yeah, it was."

"Thanks. For lunch. And the picture."

"No problem. Always here to lend you my pretty face," Jason said, patting his cheeks.

"And your humility."

"I'm sweeter than humble pie."

Tim looked at Jason, his eyes scanning his face again (he'd done it countless times today. Jason was beautiful). What he did next shocked Tim more than it did Jason. He'd never kissed anyone before. Not even a kiss on the cheek. So when Tim leaned over and kissed Jason on the cheek, his heart almost failed on him.

"Goodnight, Jay," he whispered, he breath tickling Jason's neck.

And he got out of the car, careful not to slam the door too hard, and walked towards Barbara's building. When he was out of sight, Jason was still stunned into silence. His phone rang, Roy's name appearing on the screen. He finally forced himself to breathe.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jay. Can you pick up some soup from somewhere?"

"Do we not have soup?"

"Kori doesn't like mushrooms or broccoli."

"I'll get some Campbell's."

"Thanks. Where are you?"

"Up on the north side. I'll be there soon."

After hanging up, Jason started the car again and drove away from the apartment. He came to the conclusion that Tim was perfect and didn't realize it yet. And Jason would be the one to show him. However long it took and no matter what, as cheesy as it sounded, Jason was going to be the best Prince Charming.

* * *

_Omg wtf. Please review, it's make my day :3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, sorry for the long wait. Finalssssssssssssss. But here it is._

* * *

Mr. Harrison didn't ask to see Tim's binder (or any of the class' binder, for that matter) until the following week. That was great for Tim, because he had this thing where the order of the photos should be perfect and it was so great that he wrote on the film and not the plastic over it. Flipping through his binder, he double checked for any mistake he might have made. They weren't really mistakes because there was no right order but Tim was just weird so they looked like mistakes. He just barely flipped to the last page when Mr. Harrison called him to his desk.

"Tim? Could I see your binder please?"

Closing his binder, Tim slowly got up and walked over to Mr. Harrison's desk.

Handing over his binder was like handing over a precious gem only it was one of those booby trap gems that if its' moved, everything would collapse and- Tim really needed to stop freaking out, it was just a bind- Jason's picture was in there.

Mr. Harrison flipped through every page to count his photos, checking the last page in the corner with a sharpie. Before he closed the binder, he squinted a bit at Jason's picture.

"Who is that?"

"Um."

"He looks so familiar."

"Familiar?"

"He looks like s student I used to have."

"Really." Genuinely curious, Tim leaned against the desk eager to hear more. "What happened to him?"

"Well, he went to school here and then one day he just stopped coming. I didn't hear from him again after that. His friends say he moved. He was one of my best students."

"Do you remember what his name was?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm old, Tim. But no, his name escapes me. I only had him for a few months, he was a transfer student."

Tim glanced back at Jason's picture. "And you think the guy in my picture might be him."

"I'm not sure, he just looks familiar."

"Well…" Tim started as he took his open binder from Mr. Harrison. He was going to regret this but whatever. "Does Jason sound familiar?"

His teacher's eyebrows rose. "Actually, yes. His name was Jason."

"Yeah, I know him." Tim closed his binder. "And yeah, he moved."

Jason walked into the convenience store a few blocks from Tim's school. He was in the neighborhood (working) and was hungry so he decided he'd stop for a bag of chips or something. When he handed a bill to the cashier, the door swung open and a group of kids walked in. Jason presumed they were from Gotham High and they were probably in their lunch period.

A girl with blond hair made eye contact with him and gasped. She ran towards him and Jason backed up a bit because _holy shit_. "Oh my god! It's you!"

"M-me?"

"Are you Jason?"

"Uh."

"You're the guy Tim was talking about, right?"

Then it clicked.

He smiled. "Are you Stephanie?"

"Yeah! He told you about me?!"

"Yeah, he told me you tried to steal my picture."

"Oh god, I swear I just wanted to see it but he was being a little secretive _girl _about it, ugh."

Jason laughed because Tim was acting like a secretive girl and it was kind of cute, to be honest.

"Have you taken him out? He told me you guys went out once. I'm just gonna let you know, he really has a thing for those mint chocolate things. 'Andes' or something like that. And he likes strawberries."

"Oh, I know about the strawberries. He got a milkshake last time we went out."

"He loves those, oh my god. Have you met his aunt yet?"

"Chill, Steph. We've only been out once, I haven't proposed. Jeez."

"Well when you do, she's the sweetest thing. Everyone calls her aunt Babs so yeah."

"Wait, what?"

"Aunt Babs. It's short for Barbara."

"Oh."

Babs. _Babs_. Tim's aunt was Babs. Everything made sense.

Tim probably lived with Bruce, but thought Bruce would freak out if he knew Tim was going on a "date" so he spent the night at Babs' house. Then he went to school and went home the next day. But then that meant that Tim was probably…

Tim was the current Robin.

"But yeah. I have to go, we only have a few minutes 'til the period's over. But I'll tell Tim I saw you."

"No, don't tell him until tomorrow. I wanna get him some Andes and surprise him later."

_Play it off, Jason._

"Oh my god, that's the cutest thing. Okay, I'll wait." She walked towards her friends who were leaving and turned back to look at him. " Bye, Jason!"

"Bye, Steph." As they walked out of the store, Jason could hear them say things like 'who was that?' and 'he's so cute'. Usually Jason might smile at this because it amused him but now was not the time.

Tim was Robin. He was what Jason used to be. He was Jason's replacement. And it hurt.

Jason walked out of the store and got into his car, pulling his phone out. He needed to see Tim. He probably wouldn't even bring up the topic of Robin but everything as well as nothing made sense right now. He didn't know whether to cry or to be mad or feel nothing.

To: Tim

From: Jason

You busy after school?

Jason picked Tim up after school again that day. He took Tim to the art museum (as many places he'd been in Gotham, he'd never been to the art museum) because they had this awesome black and white film exhibit. They stayed for about an hour and ate at the McDonalds down the street because it was close. Tim, as well as Jason, had a really great time to say the least.

Tim asked Jason to drop him off at his aunt's house again.

"You should come meet my aunt."

There goes that twang in Jason's heart. "I should?"

"Yeah. She'd love you."

"I am quite loveable."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Quite humble, too."

"I didn't have any humble pie today, Tim. Cut me some slack."

"Gosh, just come meet her."

"I don't know-"

"Jason, please?" Tim begged a bit. Why was he even doing this?

Jason bit his lip almost until it bled and sighed. "Okay."

"For real?"

"Yeah."

"You're the sweetest," Tim cooed.

When Jason pulled up in front of Babs' apartment, his entire body was screaming "NO" but Tim was just like "Come on!" and he got out of the car, walking behind Tim towards the building. Tim unlocked the front door and Jason followed him up a flight of stairs. With every step he took, he wanted to just scream and run but _Tim_.

_Fake a call._

It seemed like a good idea. But no.

_Fake a call._

Jason took his cell out and texted Kori: Call me. Emergency.

Wow. This was stupid.

His phone rang and he picked up immediately. "Hello?"

"Jason? What's wrong?"

"You said what?" They both stopped on the stairs.

"I asked what's wrong-"

"Roy's hurt? Where are you guys?"

"What are you talking about, Roy's right here."

Tim looked at Jason's face with genuine concern and Jason felt so _bad _that he was doing this. All he could really tell himself is that he was protecting them both at the moment (was he really?).

"What hospital?"

"Jason, stop. Am I supposed to be playing along or something?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Oh!"

"I'll be there."

"Okay…"

"Bye." He hit 'end' and looked up at Tim who was a few steps above him.

"What's wrong?"

"Roy's hurt." Everything Jason said was acid in his mouth at this point.

"Do you need to go?" Tim said, quietly. Jason knew Tim was upset.

He was such an idiot.

"Yes."

He stepped closer to Tim and kissed his lips, not really knowing how this was supposed to be fixing anything but at least he kissed him. Pulling away, he began to walk down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Tim,"

_For being a little bitch._

"It's fine. Do what you have to do. I'll see you later."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Jason ran down the stairs, glancing at the building before he jumped in the car and drove away.

He called Kori back right away.

"Jason, what happened?"

"First, I'm sorry. Second, I think I met the new Robin."

"What?!"

"Jeez, Kori. I'm such an idiot."

"Jason."

"I seriously am. His name is Tim and I called you so I could get out of seeing Babs."

"Oh my god."

"I'm such an idiot."

* * *

_I'm sorry this was so bad omg._


End file.
